


Sebastian Gives It Good

by boardingschoolbabe



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sebastian's POV, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, They're Friends And Now They're More Than Friends But They Aren't Going To Talk About It, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boardingschoolbabe/pseuds/boardingschoolbabe
Summary: "We're just friends." Sebastian's been telling himself for months now, all while harboring feelings for the much-too-cool Farmer who recently moved into town. So, what happens when the tension breaks?tl;dr: Sebastian has a big dick and even bigger feelings.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Original Female Character, Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 290





	Sebastian Gives It Good

**Author's Note:**

> Lady is the name of my farmer on my current save file, and Sebastian is her husband-to-be. This is how I imagined they started getting frisky, from his emotionally stunted point of view. Canonically before his 8th heart event. Also, I imagine that Sebastian is a big-dicked punk who has more game than most fics give him credit for. Enjoy this pure filth!

"Do you want to keep going?"

Sebastian felt his brain short circuit, suddenly becoming agonizingly aware of his lack of preparation. Granted, he'd been attracted to the girl beneath him for longer than he'd like to admit, but he'd never anticipated the proposition of sex, especially now. Even if he had, he would have felt too ashamed to stash one of his likely-expired condoms into his jeans before coming over, feeling it an infringement on their friendship. Not that he was complaining. She'd asked if she could kiss him after a few too many heated glances, and now here they were, tangled up in one another on her couch.

Lady hummed, shifting her hips against him gently as she laid back to look at his face. The beautiful flush painting her cheeks— the purse of her lips— he could barely speak.

"I, uh, do you have— I mean, fuck I—" "Seb, I'm on the pill." Sebastian went slack-jawed, overwhelmed at what he quickly read into as a tacit admission that she trusted him enough to have unprotected sex, at least without immediately asking if he was clean. She grinned teasingly, brushing some hair from his forehead. "I assume you're clean." There it was. He felt like a jackass for pulling so much out of her merely telling him she was on birth control. What was with him?

"Yes! Of course, sorry, I mean, it's been a while." He winced. That probably wasn't the most sexually invigorating thing he could have said: 'Hey! Just in case you didn't realize, I'm dusty as hell!' There was far too much blood in his prick for him to be thinking clearly. Hell, the two of them were still almost entirely clothed, and he felt as if he'd stuffed a large scale model figurine into his jeans. However, when he recovered from that split second of embarrassment and guilt, he saw that Lady was similarly flustered. "I didn't mean to say it like that, sorry." She sighed, now messing with her hair, flicking it away from her eyes as she looked up at him from the couch cushions. Her vulnerability struck him giddy. The way her hands rested beside her shoulders, gentle and _yielding_ as the rest of her, all caged in by his forearms. He could feel the heat of her pressed up against his chest through the threadbare fabric of his tee. The stone-wrought Solarion Chronicles figure in his pants seemed to dig the view, so he pressed his forehead to hers with a moan and a needy wriggle of the hips.

"Really, it's fine, I think we're both just a little..." their noses brushed together, eliciting a giggle from his farmer (Yoba willing– wait, what?) as she tilted her chin up to cut him off with a kiss. "Nervous, yeah." She murmured into his mouth, swallowing his groan as he wet her lower lip with his tongue. The mood, moments before tinted yellow with nerves, was quickly turning to a vibrant magenta. Still, she broke the kiss for another moment, her breath stuttering at the faint trail of saliva between them. "If this is too fast, we can stop. We don't even have to go all the way unless you want to." She reached up to cup his face, her gaze— however dilated— promptly serious. He was almost stunned. Somehow, he'd felt as though he was the one pushing her, taking advantage of their apparent attraction, but it was clear that the sense could be garnered both ways. However heady their interactions were becoming, there was still a budding tenderness formed at the center of it all, nurtured by months of friendship. "Lades..." He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, making an effort to shift some weight from his hips back onto his knees. In doing so, he lifted himself some from between her legs. She became utterly still, chest suddenly chilled without the heat from his body. He winced internally, recognizing the look on her face. "I'm fine, I really am. I trust you, and I'm definitely not against us having sex." He licked his lips, eyes flitting again to her mouth. "Are you okay with this?" Lady breathed out, seeming relieved that she hadn't, in fact, pulled him out of his comfort zone, which was impossibly far from the truth. "Yes." With that final clarification, Sebastian felt a rush of newfound confidence. 

"Would you like me to take off my shirt?" He almost felt himself smirk, until the caution dissolved from Lady's face, quickly replaced by devilish intent. "Only if you take mine off with it." His heart thudded in his chest as he pushed himself up to sit on his ankles. He kneeled on the couch as he tugged his dark shirt over his head, throwing hair in front of his eyes in the process. The tee cast aside on the floor, he pushed his dark locks out of his face and was met with a sight that somehow seemed to make his jeans even tighter. Lady had wiggled her legs out from between his calves, removing herself from her prone position on the couch. Now, she kneeled in front of him with her arms held up above her head. It was strangely innocent, the illusion only fractured by the dark look in her eyes as she waited for him to help undress her. He'd never seen her look so _submissive_. He chewed his lip, shifting forward on his knees and skimming her clothed waist with his fingers. He'd always liked her body. She tended towards hipbone-high pants and shorter cut tees on the days when she came into town— something about having a short torso, as she'd once tried to explain. He didn't understand why she had any sort of preoccupation with how her body looked. She was all soft slender lines and curves and long toned legs when he looked at her, not even mentioning the way he felt when looking at her face. At the thought, he leaned down to plant a kiss on her mouth, while taking a firm hold on the hem of her shirt. He dragged it upwards until the backs of his fingers brushed against the bottom of one of her breasts. He groaned into her mouth, then pulled away, embarrassingly turned on at his forgetfulness that she'd removed her bra soon after they'd arrived at her house. She'd made a joke about freeing the nipple, citing that they were close friends now, and how that basically excused him from being a member of the patriarchy— as long as he was comfortable with it, which he was. He'd tried not to give it much thought while he sat down in her living room, waiting for her to return with her laptop so they could watch a now long-forgotten web series. 

"Something wrong?" She asked, quite rhetorically. Sebastian just shook his head, flushing as he finished hastily pulling her shirt up and over her head, fully exposing her breasts in the way that an overexcited child might unwrap a birthday present. He almost choked at the sight. "Fuck, Lades." Lady giggled in response, lowering her arms to her sides but keeping her hands lifted in mock, hands-off submission by her shoulders. "See something you like?" He nodded— Yoba, he wanted to ruin her, _prayed_ that she would ruin him. It was intentionally cheesy, he knew that, but if his erection had flagged at all in the prior moments, it was full mast now. He kicked one of his legs off the couch, planting his foot on the ground as he began to fight with his belt buckle. Lady's laugh sounded like pure mirth as she bounced forward to help him, still on her knees, looking like a beautiful denim mermaid as she fed the leather out through the buckle.

Sebastian's breath caught as his belt hit the ground, settling amid their tee shirts. Lady poised herself in front of his hips, hands pressed delicately against his thighs for a few moments before she began to touch him directly. She traced a hand over the prominent bulge in his skinny jeans. It was hard to determine head from base atop two layers of clothing, but Sebastian just knew that there'd be a sizable blot if precome staining the front of his underwear when Lady unzipped his pants. She looked up at him as she leaned down to press a firm, open-mouthed kiss against the fabric, eliciting an animalistic groan from the back of his throat. He couldn't even feel much, but the act itself was enough. He saw where things were going, too. As she popped the button on his jeans– all the while looking immensely pleased with herself– and began to tug down on his zipper, he breathlessly cradled the side of her head in his large, thin fingered palm. "If you— I don't know if I'll last..." he grumbled, shame tearing at the corners of his words. Lady looked up at him as she took hold of belt loops on either side of his pants, teasing at tugging them down while leaning her cheek into his wrist and palm. "Alright, but at least let me taste you." And there it was, that understanding and acceptance of him mixed in with mischief; he wanted to drown in her. He nodded, wordlessly giving her his permission, to which she began sliding off his bottoms. Due to the friction of the jeans, his briefs dragged down in the same motion, saving him some leaking-cock induced shame. As the base of his prick came into view, Lady gave his pants one more quick tug, causing his engorged package to pop up and into her face, the red and glistening tip inches from her mouth. It was her turn to be overwrought. 

"Shit, Seb, I had a feeling that you were packing, but—," she exhaled sharply, her warm breath ghosting over his head and causing him to twitch, "Well, fuck." Sebastian had never _not_ been proud of his cock. Sure, he had always had the sense he had size going for him (especially with the word of people he'd been with before), but hearing Lady gush over his prick made him swell (ha) with confidence. Thank Yoba that he'd given himself a fresh shave that morning.

"Really, Lades, if you keep talking like that, I'll— _oh_ ." Sebastian was forced to take in a quick breath, his bottom lip catching in his teeth as Lady leaned forward to lavish the tip of him into her mouth. He felt a stutter forming in his hips, but fought for control, knowing it impolite to fuck a girl's mouth without being prompted– that and he really, _really_ didn't want to come first. She played her tongue against his slit for a few moments and swirled around his head before popping free, which only served to make him finally buck his hips. "My mouth, Seb? And here I thought you were going to grind this monster up into me." She purred lustily, looking at him through her lashes and licking her lips. The dirty talk was almost too much, and all he could do was groan and shake his head, strands of hair falling into his eyes as he braced a hand against the back of the couch and worked on finishing kicking off his skinny jeans, spit-shined cock swinging heavily in front of him. Lady took a moment to fix up her hair before she followed suit, standing to unbutton and remove her denim. 

As soon as Sebastian had freed himself, he palmed his crotch, hoping for some mild relief. He then nudged his bottoms into the pile of articles on the floor before settling on the couch beside where Lady was undressing, the same spot where she'd been kneeling. As she too came free of her jeans and panties (with some necessary hopping and jostling, which he ogled shamelessly), he shifted forward in his seat to take hold of her free hand, slowly turning her around so that he could get a good look at her. Full, soft breasts, gorgeous hips with a smattering of faded stretch makes– she was too pretty to put into words. She flushed at his apparent attentiveness, subconsciously moving to cover herself as she stood naked in the middle of her living room, but he snatched her wrists. Her breath caught, and again he cursed himself, immediately loosening his grip on her and letting go of her left wrist altogether, opting to place a pale hand on her exposed hip.

"Sorry, I just– you're beautiful. Is this okay?" _Yeah, real smooth_.

"Yes." Lady murmured, her thighs pressing together in the bottom of Sebastian's vision. Shit. He felt his cock drip, a bead of precome sliding down his shaft. He thanked his lucky stars that she wasn't at eye level with it anymore. Why did she have to make him feel so virginal? 

"May I— fuck," he took in a shuddering breath, moving his hand from her wrist to lace between her fingers, feeling silly for craving intimacy in the middle of a hookup. To his relief, a smile quirked her lips.

"You may." She laughed, squeezing his hand, and Sebastian felt impossibly warm. "Not yet, uh... May I touch you?" He worried his lower lip between his teeth, gaze finally lowering to the apex of her thighs and the faint dusting of hair above her seam. Again, her thighs flexed, and Sebastian tried not to concern himself with the way his cock throbbed in response. "You may..." Lady said again, huskier this time before he pulled her forward. He gently released her hand then, allowing it to rest on his shoulder as he indicated her to plant her knees on either side of his spread thighs, not sitting in his lap but instead poised above it. He rubbed his thumb lovingly over the jut of her hip as his newly freed hand went to part her folds.

"You're soaked." Sebastian couldn't help the groan behind his voice, the words ragged and raw on his tongue as he traced her entrance, thumb resting just above on her mons.

"You aren't exactly dry yourself." She hummed, hips canting gently into his hand as she too reached to trace her fingertips over his engorged head. Sebastian hissed, immediately moving to rub his thumb in a tight circle over her wetted clit, eliciting a whine from the woman above him. Lady retaliated by firmly thumbing his slit, which drew a sharp and keening moan from her partner. He ceased his movements, hips bucking as his thick length pulsed a small amount of slick, and groaned before pressing his forehead against her stomach. He shut his eyes tight, all the more aware of how sensitive he was to her attentions. She giggled in response, tracing an apologetic circle over the head of his cock before her hand retreated from him.

Lady's opposite hand slipped up from his shoulder, going to gingerly cup his cheek and lift his face to look at her. "Sorry," she whispered, that same smile gracing her face as she lifted her precome stained fingers to her mouth, making a point of obscenely suckling the fluid from her thumb and forefinger. Sebastian could feel her entrance fluttering against his fingers, and he bit back a groan, his cock bobbing as he shifted forward. "I shouldn't have been so rough, I— ngh..." She moaned as he slipped his middle finger up into her cunt, his callused thumb rasping against her button. "I liked it." Sebastian intoned, face flushed as he pushed his finger deeper, up until his palm was rubbing over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was a little tight, but not concerningly so, as he soon added a second of his long, thin fingers with little resistance. Maybe she was just that wet. Lady hadn't attempted to finish her sentence and now panted above him, hands gripping his shoulders as she rocked into his palm. She was utterly non-verbal, like some animal in heat– well, at least until she started whining his name.

"Sebastian..." she whimpered, practically grinding herself into his palm as he pumped and scissored his fingers, gradually opening her up.

"Fuck." Sebastian grit his teeth, lowering his idle hand from her hip to palm his aching cock. His mind was now awash with images of her spread out underneath him, the base of him nestled against her pelvis as she wailed his name, positively overwrought. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of it before; Sebastian had spent many evenings at his computer, desperately trying to get the thought of his close friend out of his head by supplementing with porn. Still, he'd always shut his eyes tight and be accosted by perverse imagery– her lips around his prick, his head buried between her thighs, or usually just a parody of what was playing in the background. It struck him though, that he wasn't alone in his room right now, about to go back to coding– that it was his fingers her cunt was contracting around, and that _he_ was making her feel good. Something deeply primal in him preened. 

"I'm gonna add a third, okay?" He leaned forward and placed a kiss above her navel, eyes dark as he observed the way her thighs shook. He should probably have her lie down. Swiftly, he altered his course, pulling his fingers from her sopping cleft, to which she whined. "Second thought– lay back for me." He led her to lie on the opposite side of the couch, having her lay her shoulders against the armrest. She seemed shy– sheepish even–, her lips parted as she continued to pant, still mostly non-verbal. Her chest took on a slightly different shape in the new position, her taut nipples appearing as small peaks on the valley of her torso. He suddenly felt guilty that he hadn't been paying attention to them, and as their lust darkened eyes met, he resolved himself to remedy the situation. Shifting forward on his elbows to settle between her spread legs, he reached up and around her thigh to take hold of one breast, caressing it gently and running his thumb over the darkened bud as he set about readministering his fingers to her snatch. If he wasn't so pent up, he'd take time to lavish her chest with attention, grazing his teeth over her nipples and suckling each until they were as dark and rosy as her cunt. Lady sighed, arching her back up into his touch, and then gasped as he incorporated a third finger into her pussy, stretching her to his liking.

Sebastian placed a kiss against her inner thigh, almost apologetically. "Tell me if anything hurts, please, I'm not about to make you take anything you can't handle." He was serious, but he heard his partner giggle. "Dirty... but yeah, I promise. We can keep going." Lady breathed, reaching to card her fingers through his hair while placing a hand over the one grasping her breast. He felt himself flush, suddenly very aware of the way his leaking, neglected cock thrust against the couch cushion beneath him. Why was it that he was getting off more on their closeness than the fact that they were about to have sex? He swallowed, feeling his glans brush against a seam in the fabric– honestly, he might bust the second he enters her.

The moment ended as Sebastian flexed his fingers inside of her, causing air to catch in her throat, the barest hint of a moan filling the space between them. To be fair, he could've been the one who made the sound, with the way his body was stuttering against his will. 

" _Seb_ …" Lady's voice quivered as she shuddered around his fingers. He brushed his thumb teasingly over her swollen clit, feeling absolutely electric with the way her pelvis jumped following the motion. He couldn't hold back anymore. 

Sebastian slowly pulled his fingers out of her, relishing how her slick made his hand glisten in the low light of the living room. He took hold of her thigh, finally shifting up onto his knees to poise himself– in all of his barely restrained glory– above her entrance. The hand on her breast moved to her waist, carefully tilting her hips upward as he spread her legs a trace further, inadvertently pressing the mushroom head of his cock between her folds. It did nothing in terms of penetration, but the way he seemed to butterfly her reddened lips sent a jolt through his body, forcing him to rock forward and slightly dilate her entrance. The two of them exchanged a stifled moan, Lady sinking teeth into her knuckle as Sebastian's nails bit into the skin of her thigh. 

"Can I–," " _Please_." She didn't need to tell him twice.

He took hold of the base of his cock, keeping her legs spread with a firm hand as his hips began to oscillate. He'd enter her by a couple of centimeters and then retract, mindful that even though he'd taken care in his foreplay that he could still hurt her, prodigious prick or no. Lady did her best to keep her channel relaxed, though her hiccups of pleasure caused the walls of her cunt to tighten, stalling him momentarily with a mix of satisfaction and concern.

By this point, Sebastian had situated himself on his haunches. Lady's pelvis had been dragged up close to his groin, his knees keeping her limbs parted, every thrust coming from his core. He was so focused on filling her that her climax took him by surprise. Her insides shuddered around the three-fourths of his length already buried within her, accompanied by a broken moan. He stilled.

"Good?" He panted, amazed that he'd managed to keep himself together as he reached up to brush a hand over her sweat-slick forehead. Lady whimpered.

"Yes... please don't stop." She flexed around him, the closest thing to teasing that she could manage in her blissed-out state. He smirked, vehemently ignoring the tight coil in his gut as he finally slid home, fully bottoming out inside of her. Lady could only whine in response.

Sebastian grunted, taking hold of the tops of her spread thighs like handlebars as he began to deliver small, measured thrusts, hardly wanting to let much more than an inch escape her dripping cunt. Each time he filled her, his stomach rubbed against her puffy, abused clit, causing her to gasp and hiccup as he leaned over her taught body. Soon, his hands gripped the sides of her waist, tugging her down onto his cock in time with his thrusts, all while she bucked her hips against him. He felt slick, and heavy, and utterly animalistic as he began to pound her, egged on by small, muffled pleas from the woman underneath him. _Yes_ , _more_ , _please_. If he had any shred of decency, he'd slow his pace, but the mere sight of her stretched and reddened around him made him want to go feral, and by no means was she telling him to _stop_.

He feels the coil tightening in his gut, though, right behind the base of his dick, and he feels the way his balls ache. He's about to give her a warning and ask where she'd prefer he spends when he feels her _clench_ around him with a full-body shiver, her voice lilting with an utterly unrestrained whine from the back of her throat. 

"Please, please, fuck– _fuck_ , inside, _please_!" Lady scrabbles to take hold of his forearms with trembling fingers, her eyes screwed shut as she hangs by a thread. 

Sebastian's grip on her waist becomes bruising, and he presses down, grinding his hips and cock deep into her, the stimulation of his lower stomach on her engorged clit making her reach completion with a shout for the second time in less than half an hour. She gushes over his cock, gripping and fluttering, attempting to milk him for all he's worth as his balls finally contract, and he begins to spill deep inside of her. Neither of them has the strength to still as they finish each other off, Sebastian pressing his head between Lady's breasts as he continues to administer shallow thrusts between her bucking hips, and he _keeps going_. He doesn't think he's ever come so much in his life, and all his partner can do is give a ruined moan as he pumps her full of his spend, even the thick plug of his cock not stopping rivulets of fluid from escaping her.

"Something must be wrong with me," he gasps, barely audible beyond the ringing in his ears as he speaks into her sternum. "I've never– _urk!_ I'm sorry..." All he can do is allow his hips to stutter as he mouths kisses against her torso, wrapping an arm around the back of her waist between them and the couch. He hears a burst of breath– maybe an exhausted laugh– above him and feels a sweaty palm card through his hair. The intimate touch causes his abused prick to twitch inside of her, spurting a final dollop of come that would likely displace more onto the cushions beneath them.

"Seb, you're fine," Lady says, breathlessly, nudging him until he lifts his head from between her peaks to meet her eyes. She's chewing her lip, and Sebastian can't help the urge to kiss her as he drags himself forward, still seated fully inside of her as their tongues swipe against one another. They carry on like that– hips rocking against each other– for a few moments longer, before parting from the brief, sloppy makeout, seeming no less hot and bothered than they were before reaching their climax. They press their foreheads together, sharing air for a few blessed seconds before Lady speaks.

"Are you still..." she trails off. "Hard? A little." Sebastian laughs, before sitting up, the base of his cock slipping from between her folds. She shudders a bit, but keeps her cool, shifting up onto her elbows to look at where they're joined. He starts to pull out, the drag of his head deep inside of her piquing the interest of his baser needs even more than his refractory period had– before she stops him.

"Wait, uh, grab my shirt. We probably shouldn't– shouldn't _spill_ any more on the couch." She seems bashful as she says it, trying to fix her hair while training her gaze on their pile of clothes.

Sebastian hums in response, glancing at the pile in turn as he tries to figure out how to reach it. At last, he wraps an arm around her waist, hoisting her into an upright position on his lap with a stifled groan. Thankfully only a few dabs of fluid had leaked on the cushions, the majority of it beginning to dry in the curve of her ass. However, once upright, his prick does even less to plug her up. He grunts as he grasps at one of their shirts, feeling his rapidly cooling spunk leak out of her and onto him, thick and obscene on his balls and thighs. He quickly spreads the shirt out underneath them before leaning her back against the couch. Then, he takes a deep breath before finally sliding his cock out of her clench with a lewd pop. He swears that he feels her contract around his head at the last second, willing him not to go, but as soon as the large bulb is free his spend is pulsing out.

The next few minutes go by with the two of them doing their best to clean up. Eventually, they're back in their underwear (sans Lady's bra, as she's now wearing Sebastian's biker tee) and Sebastian is doing his best to adjust himself so that his half chub isn't obvious. He feels strangely light– like his brain is made of cotton candy, or as if he just ate a hot pepper. Once all is taken care of, and Lady's grabbed a towel to sit on as she nestles between his legs, they gently hold onto one another, not a word between them. It isn't as if they have nothing to say, rather that neither of them wants to shatter the moment, knowing full well that they'll have to talk eventually– but who knows what that entails?

After a little while, Sebastian attempts to break the silence. Not only that, but he also tries outright to diffuse the situation, like a coward. "So, uh, should we start the show again?" He bites the inside of his cheek, feeling morose with himself as his brow furrows.

Lady looks up at him, toying with the collar of his tee as she presents him with an earnest expression. "Seb..."

"You want to talk first." He swallowed, still feeling strange and light-headed– a lot like he had whenever she'd been gentle with him. She nods.

"We should. At least about our preferences, you know, for when this happens again." Well, _that_ wasn't really what he had been expecting. He fights a smile, but at the same time feels strangely defeated. What had he been expecting– for her to ask what this meant for them? No, it was probably better that this was a casual thing anyway. Between friends, that is. He brushes his hand over her hip, fighting the buzz of anxiety on the back of his neck. "Did you not like something?"

Lady shook her head, her face flushing. "No, I actually think we're super compatible, I just want to explore that, y'know?" She shifted a bit in his embrace, vaguely gesturing toward his torso. He shrugs, forcing a wry smile to cross his face. "Sounds good to me." He pushes the part of himself that seems to ache down and out of the way, deciding to examine it later when he isn't bathed in the afterglow of fucking his close friend. 

"Alright, cool, how about I make us some drinks first," she hops up, beaming, ruffling his hair before skirting toward the kitchen. "Oh, and since you're going back home later, I'll get you a clean shirt!" 

Sebastian nods, adding a small grunt of affirmation before he begins staring off into space, particularly at the faint stars visible from the window toward the back wall of the living room. The bright, fuzzy feeling hasn't left him quite yet, and he begins to wonder if it wasn't caused by the sex.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He grumbles to himself, before standing and going to help his friend in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting smut online, so I hope it's well-received ;) even if Stardew porn is a little bit niche on Ao3.
> 
> If someone comes up with a better title, let me know.


End file.
